Quelle réalité ?
by rozaline38
Summary: Emma se retrouve coincée entre deux réalités. Saura-t-elle faire la différence ou au contraire, sombrera-t-elle dans la folie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une petite fic.**

 **Merci à ma beta** SwanQueenFanatic **de m'avoir corrigée ainsi qu'à ma Wife qui m'a demander d'écrire cette histoire.**

 **L'histoire se situe un peu après l'épisode 20 de la saison 4.**

 **Je vous laisse la découvrir, bonne lecture à vous.**

 **Az :)**

* * *

" **Une idée fixe aboutit à la folie ou à l'héroïsme.** "

Victor Hugo

* * *

·

Quelle réalité ?

·

...

.

chapitre 1

·

Ce soir-là, quelque part dans la forêt de Storybrooke dans le Maine, tous les oiseaux s'étaient envolés, les animaux se cachaient, pour éviter le danger. Et oui ce soir-là, les éclairs fusaient de tous les côtés. A première vue on aurait pu croire à une tempête mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait distinguer deux femmes en plein duel de magie. La première était blonde et dotée de magie blanche. Bien que novice en la matière elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, en même temps, elle était fille de Snow White et du prince charmant, et surtout elle était la Sauveuse. Mais face à elle se trouvait une sorcière accomplie, une grande sorcière, fille de Cora Mills et apprentie de Rumpelstilskin.

La blonde était épuisée, elle se défendait, non sans mal, des sorts que l'autre femme lui lançait. Et en voulant éviter une énième boule de feu qui se dirigeait à une vitesse folle sur elle, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre et se retrouva face contre terre sur le sol boueux de la forêt. Elle se redressa à l'aide de ses bras mais trop tard, son adversaire était devant elle en train d'agiter ses mains. Soudain Emma sentit quelque chose serrer ses poignets ainsi que les chevilles et fut attirée violemment contre un arbre attachée par des branches enchantées. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

 _L'orage grondait à l'extérieur, elle était allongée sur un lit et des sangles la retenaient._

La sauveuse rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ne put pas plus y réfléchir. Son ennemie se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'étranglant d'une main pour la forcer à la regarder.

" **Tu es une sauveuse pitoyable très chère.** " ricana-t-elle. " **Cependant je ne vais pas te tuer.** "

La femme recula, arma son sort et le projeta sur Emma. Le corps de cette dernière fut pris de violents tremblements.

 _La blonde se débattait tentant de se défaire de ses liens, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, attachée sur ce lit, dans cette chambre aux murs blancs. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou bien une nouvelle malédiction dans laquelle sa concurrente l'avait enfermée ? Dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital ? Que se passait-il ?_

Quel rêve étrange pensa-t-elle en se réveillant, elle était de nouveau par terre et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, une chose était sûre, la sorcière avec qui elle se battait n'était plus là, tout comme les dégâts causés par le duel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'était-elle vraiment battue ou c'était-elle seulement évanouie d'épuisement pendant son footing ? Elle était perdue, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Décidant de ne pas s'appesantir la dessus, elle prit la route du retour.

Les rues du centre-ville étaient désertes sûrement dû à l'heure avancée de la nuit. Plus loin, Granny fermait le restaurant, elle aperçut Emma, la mine fatiguée et le regard dans le vague. S'inquiétant pour elle, la vieille dame s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la surprendre.

" **Emma est-ce-que tout va bien ?** " demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

L'intéressée sursauta légèrement à ce contact, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci. D'ailleurs qu'elle heure était-il ?

" **Oh Granny c'est toi.** " remarqua-t-elle en se retournant. " **Peux-tu me dire quelle heure il est s'il te plaît ?** "

" **Oui bien sûr, il est 1h08.** " répondit Granny, puis elle fronça les sourcils en fixant son interlocutrice. " **Emma tu es sûre que ça va ?** "

" **Hein ?! Euh oui... oui tout va très bien je suis juste... un peu fatiguée. Je vais rentrer.** "

La blonde tourna les talons et disparut dans la pénombre.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, ses parents devaient déjà dormir ainsi que... son petit frère. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, ayant grand besoin d'une boisson fraîche. La faible lumière de celui-ci éclairait toute la pièce, et la blonde pu voir effectivement ses parents paisiblement endormis dans leur lit au milieu du salon. Elle sourit et se dit qu'un beau jour il faudrait bien qu'elle déménage, cet appartement devenait trop petit.

Emma referma la bouteille d'eau et la remit à sa place et monta les escaliers en fer. Elle était exténuée mais avant de se coucher, elle devait vite prendre une douche car en courant, elle avait transpiré et s'était évanouie dans la boue. Elle fit couler l'eau et retira ses vêtements, puis s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. En tendant la main pour attraper son gel douche elle remarqua une marque violette autour de son poignet.

 _Au pied de son lit se trouvait un homme en blouse et une femme, mais qui était-ce ? se demanda-t-elle._

 _"_ _ **Docteur je pense que ses sangles sont trop serrées, regardez ces marques sur ses poignets et chevilles, ne devrions-nous pas les desserrer un peu ?**_ _" demanda la femme._

 _"_ _ **Non pas temps qu'elle ne se sera pas calmée.**_ _" répondit l'homme, médecin semblait-il._

 _Elle bougea comme elle le put sur ce lit d'hôpital, et ses mouvements attirèrent l'attention des deux personnes présentes._

 _"_ _ **Oh Emma vous êtes réveillée, bonjour je suis votre médecin, le Docteur Thredson vous vous souvenez ?**_ _"_

 _La blonde ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Elle se débattit à nouveau, redoublant d'effort pour se libérer mais rien n'y faisait._

 _"_ _ **Détachez-moi !**_ _" ordonna-t-elle l'air méchant._

 _"_ _ **Emma calmez-vous vous êtes bien entourée, vous ne craignez rien.**_ _" tenta de la rassurer le docteur._

 _"_ _ **JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME DÉTACHER !**_ _" hurla-t-elle._

 _"_ _ **Infirmière, administrez lui un sédatif, elle risque de se faire du mal.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Très bien Docteur.**_ _"_

 _Elle se débattait toujours quand l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair et que le produit se répandit doucement dans son sang._

Les mains contre le mur de la douche et la tête baissée, elle avait failli s'écrouler suite à ce flash, ça avait l'air tellement réel, elle sentait encore la douleur de l'aiguille se planter dans son bras, il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille dormir. Elle profita encore quelques instants de la chaleur apaisante de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps et retourna dans sa chambre, enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un short pour dormir et s'effondra sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se mettre sous les draps.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla aux alentours de huit heure. Elle avait mal dormi, tellement mal dormis que la fatigue qu'elle avait la veille était toujours présente. Toujours allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond, elle essayait de se remémorer les événements de la soirée juste avant de s'être évanouie, mais sans succès. Elle se souvenait avoir évité des boules de feu mais c'était flou, peut-être que ça ne c'était pas produit. Ne voulant pas trop y penser pour le moment, elle se leva enfin de son lit, s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un débardeur, puis descendit dans la cuisine.

Du haut des escaliers, la blonde pouvait voir que des parents étaient déjà levés. Tout en descendant les marches elle se dit que sa mère allait remarquer sa fatigue et ne se gênerait pas pour lui poser des questions. Alors même qu'elle posait son pied sur la dernière marche, Snow la harponna. « Pas manqué » se dit-elle.

" **Bonjour Emma comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?** "

L'intéressée ne répondit pas et continua son chemin pour venir s'installer à table. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, un mal de tête commençait à arriver.

" **Oh ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.** " reprit la petite brune en voyant sa fille ainsi.

Emma se redressa et daigna enfin répondre.

" **J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais avec un café ça ira mieux.** "

" **En même temps à l'heure où tu es rentrée ça ne m'étonne pas.** " intervint David.

" **Oh désolée je pensais avoir été assez discrète pour ne pas vous réveiller.** "

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour verser du café dans un thermos, il lui fallait bien ça pour tenir toute la journée au poste.

" **T'inquiète pas je me suis vite rendormi.** "

" **Tant mieux. Bon je vais être en retard au boulot, à tout à l'heure.** "

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse, enfila sa mythique veste rouge, attrapa le thermos et ses clés de voiture et sortit de l'appartement.

Sa vieille Coccinelle jaune l'attendait à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Emma s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et se sentit soudain nostalgique, elle se souvint du jour où elle avait forcé la voiture et l'avait démarré avec un tournevis. Elle se souvint aussi de la surprise qu'elle avait eu en se rendant compte de la présence d'une personne sur la banquette arrière. Neal. Ils s'étaient aimés puis il l'avait abandonné en prison avec un enfant dont il ignorait l'existence. Et voilà que 11 ans plus tard elle le retrouvait à New York et découvrait qu'il était le fils de M. Gold. Quelle histoire de fou en y repensant. Mais peu importait, il était rentré avec sa famille à Storybrooke, devenant un véritable père pour Henry et lui prouvant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté par choix mais par obligation. Et leur petite escapade et sauvetage d'Henry à Neverland les avait de nouveau rapprochés. Mais le bonheur avait était de courte durée, Neal avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son père.

Et oui, aujourd'hui Neal était mort et les seuls souvenirs qu'Emma avait de lui étaient cette antiquité de voiture et ce porte clé monté en pendentif sur lequel se trouvait un cygne.

Au volant de sa voiture toujours à l'arrêt, elle prit ledit pendentif dans sa main, une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue en souvenir de son amour disparu. Elle la balaya d'un revers de la main, démarra son bolide et prit la direction du poste de police.

Le bureau du shérif était désert et froid, comme tous les jours, Emma occupait seule se poste. David l'aidait de temps en temps, mais depuis la naissance du petit dernier il préférait voir grandir son deuxième enfant, le sort noir l'ayant privé du premier.

Emma alla s'installer à son bureau, recouvert de dossiers en suspens, les coudes posés sur la surface froide, la tête entre les mains, elle souffla, désespérée d'avoir tant de travail en retard. Depuis le retour de la magie, Storybrooke n'était plus la petite ville calme et dénuée de problème qu'elle semblait être à première vue. Sa vie et sa vision du monde avait totalement changée depuis son arrivée ici, il y a maintenant cinq ans, cinq ans qu'Henry était venu la chercher à Boston, cinq ans qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents, cinq ans qu'elle savait enfin d'où elle venait. Elle releva la tête et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

 _"_ _ **Venez prendre vos tranquillisants Miss Swan.**_ _" lui dit une infirmière._

" **Quoi ?** "

" **Je te demandais si tu avais pris des tranquillisants. Vous m'avez l'air quelque peu ralentie ce matin miss Swan.** "

Regina venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau d'Emma sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était venue avec du café et des pâtisseries pour elles deux. Depuis leur petit voyage a New York pour retrouver Robin, les deux mère d'Henry étaient devenues proches et travaillaient souvent ensemble sur des affaires relevant du domaine de la magie.

" **Oui désolée j'ai un peu de mal depuis hier soir.** " répondit Emma un peu embrumée.

" **J'ai bien fait d'apporter du café alors.** "

" **Je me suis fait un thermos de café mais je ne suis pas contre une bonne pâtisserie de chez Granny.** "

" **Toi à part manger il n'y a pas grand-chose qui t'intéresse.** "

La brune vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emma pour se plonger dans le travail. Tout en portant son gobelet de café à ses lèvres et en regardant les derniers rapports, elle demanda.

" **Des nouvelles de ma sœur ? Et quelles sont ses marques sur tes poignets ?** " fit-elle soucieuse du sort de son amie.

Depuis maintenant une semaine, la ville de Storybrooke était à la recherche de la Wicked Witch. Après le retour de New York, celle-ci avait réussi à trouver un stratagème pour échapper à la vigilance de ses gardes. Et depuis tout le monde se démenait pour la retrouver afin d'éviter une possible nouvelle malédiction ou voyage dans le temps. Et bien évidement, en allant courir dans la forêt, Emma avait vu la sorcière apparaître devant elle mais hélas n'en était pas sûre.

" **Et bien justement j'allais y venir.** " déclara la blonde en se tournant vers l'autre femme. " **Il se peut que tes deux question aient une seule et même réponse. Je crois que nous nous sommes battues hier soir, et que c'est elle qui m'as fait ces marques mais je n'en suis pas sûre.** "

" **Comment ça tu n'en es pas sûre ?** "

" **Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, c'est flou, ce que je suis sûre c'est que je suis allée courir et que je me suis réveillée, après un rêve étrange, dans la forêt avec ces marques aux poignets et aux chevilles. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu désorientée ce matin.** "

" **Quel était ce rêve étrange ?** "

" **Tu es sérieuse, tu veux connaître mon rêve ?** " fit Emma une sourcil arqué, mais devant le regard noir de Regina elle reprit. " **En fait je ne sais pas trop si c'était réel ou pas mais j'étais dans la forêt en train de me battre avec ta sœur, elle me balançait des boules de feu et à un moment elle m'a attaché avec les branches d'un arbre, tu sais comme l'arbre des regrets à Neverland. Bref. Il me semble qu'elle m'a lancé un sort avant que je ne me retrouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique attachée à un lit par les poignets et les chevilles. Après je me suis réveillée. Et depuis j'ai des flashs de cette hôpital.** "

" **Comment ça des flashs ?** "

" **Bah par exemple quand tu es arrivée, j'ai vu une infirmière qui me demandait de venir prendre mes tranquillisants. Ou sous la douche hier soir quand j'ai vu mes poignets, j'étais encore attachée à ce lit mais entourée d'un médecin et d'une infirmière cette fois, ils m'ont injecté un sédatif quand j'ai commencé à me débattre et à hurler et le pire c'est que j'ai encore mal à l'endroit où ils m'ont piqué. Ça a l'air tellement réel, je suis perdue Regina.** "

" **Je vois tu es très fatiguée tu devrais dormir un peu plus souvent. Tu es perdue car ton rêve te parait si réel que tu n'arrives pas à le discerner de la réalité, pourtant ç'en était un. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller chez moi comme ça je pourrais continuer de chercher un sort pour retrouver ma sœur et comme ça toi tu pourras voir Henry, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé de temps avec lui, il a besoin de toi.** "

Emma sourit, quelle ironie, elle et Regina était devenues tellement proche qu'elle se demandait si c'était bien la même personne qui avait essayé par tous les moyens de l'éloigner de son fils et aujourd'hui c'était elle qui lui proposé de venir le voir et de passé du temps avec lui. Cette femme avait traversé tant d'épreuves, pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue l'Evil Queen se dit-elle. Mais aujourd'hui c'était une autre personne grâce à l'amour de son fils qu'elle avait cru perdre à l'arrivée d'Emma. Celle-ci l'admirait beaucoup mais ne lui avouerait jamais elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté, et se plaisait à penser que c'était aussi un peu grâce à la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé, que Regina avait réussi à devenir celle qu'elle était maintenant.

Dans un élan d'émotion sûrement décuplé par la fatigue, Emma serra la brune dans ses bras et lui murmura un "merci" discret auquel Regina répondit par un sourire timide en répondant à cette étreinte. Après quelques secondes elles s'éloignèrent.

" **Une fois que cette affaire sera bouclée, qu'on aura retrouvé et enfermé ta sœur, je vais prendre des vacances loin de Storybrooke et de la magie.** " déclara la sauveuse.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Elles avaient continué a discuté encore un petit moment avant de finalement prendre la direction du manoir Mills. Henry était tranquillement en train de regarder un film à la télévision quand ses mères étaient entrées dans la demeure. Il se précipita dans l'entrée pour accueillir sa mère adoptive qu'il croyait seule.

" **Hey maman tu n'étais pas cen...** " il se stoppa en voyant sa mère blonde derrière elle. " **Oh salut Ma' comment ça va, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?** "

" **Si si gamin, t'inquiète pas je vais très bien.** "

Il n'était pas convaincu, sa mère biologique était pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, et avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? C'était la question que se posait le jeune garçon. Il retourna devant son film, bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais pas maintenant, Emma ne répondrait pas à ses questions et Regina non plus d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui sonnait le commencement d'une nouvelle opération : l'opération fouine.

Emma le rejoignit, sous les ordres d'une Regina on ne peut plus autoritaire quand elle le voulait. Cette dernière leur apporta un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle, ce qui les ravit, et ensuite retourna à ses dossiers en jetant un regard furtif dans le salon de temps et temps. Elle les entendait rire et commenter le film de temps en temps. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, n'entendant plus aucun bruit, elle décida à aller les voir. Ce qu'elle vit lui gonfla le cœur. Emma s'était endormie, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son fils lui aussi endormi. Elle les recouvrit d'un plaid pour pas qu'ils aient froid et retourna travailler.

Emma se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se redressa et vit qu'Henry dormait toujours et fit de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller mais heureusement il était dans un sommeil lourd et ne broncha pas. Elle remit le plaid en place, quelle gentille attention avait eu Regina pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Sûrement dans son bureau. La blonde partit à sa recherche dans l'immense maison. Elle la trouva effectuent dans son bureau, penchée sur des documents et dans livres sûrement des grimoires de magie.

" **Alors tes recherches avancent ?** " demanda-t-elle adossée au chambranle de la porte.

La brune sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée.

" **Mais ça ne va pas de débarquer comme ça.** "

" **Madame le maire aurait-elle eu peur ?** "

Elle s'avança et s'assit au bord du bureau, juste à côté de Regina.

" **Non tu m'as surprise c'est tout, et je te prierais de ne pas poser tes fesses sur ces documents.** " fit la brune d'un ton sec.

" **Tu devrais faire une pause toi aussi. Que dirais-tu d'aller au Ganny's ce soir ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas trop, ma sœur est toujours en liberté et je ne serai pas tranquille tant que nous l'aurons pas retrouvé.** "

Emma descendit du bureau et tourna le fauteuil de Regina vers elle. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et la rassura comme la brune l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt pour elle.

" **Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, on va retrouver ta sœur, l'enfermer et comme ça elle ne pourra plus nous nuire, elle ne pourra plus te nuire Regina, tu pourras avoir ta fin heureuse, je te le promets. Après tout c'est bien pour ça que je suis née non ? Rétablir les fins heureuses, pour tout le monde.** "

Regina eut un sourire sincère envers la blonde, cette blonde qu'elle détestait tant il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui maintenant était son amie. Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Emma la rejoignit se plaçant dernière elle, ni trop près ni trop loin. Puis elle ajouta :

" **Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une Mills nous fait tourner en bourrique mais au moins cette fois nous avons un atout de taille.** "

" **Ah bon et puis-je savoir lequel ?** "

La brune se retourna en posant cette question et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du corps d'Emma, cette proximité soudaine la troublait et elle le fût encore plus quand la blonde se rapprocha et lui dit.

" **Toi ! C'est toi notre atout. Tu fais tout ton possible pour racheter tes erreurs passées, ce qui fait de toi la plus fiable des héroïnes de cette ville et en plus de ça, tu es très puissante Regina.** "

" **Tu le penses vraiment ?** "

" **Bien sûr que je le pense je ne te le dirais pas sinon. Bon du coup Granny's ou pas Granny's ?** " " **Granny's.** "

Les deux femmes allèrent réveiller Henry, qui dormait à poing fermé, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, ce soir ils mangeraient en famille au diner de la ville.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Henry avait sauté de joie quand ses deux mères lui avaient proposé d'aller manger chez Granny, il avait tout de suite sauté sur le téléphone pour inviter ses grands-parents, Hook et Robin, a venir se joindre à eux. Ce n'est pas ce que les deux femmes avaient en tête, elles voulaient passer un peu de temps seules avec leur fils pour changer un peu. Mais dans cette famille, disloquée pendant des années, cela s'avérait très compliqué, Alors elles feraient avec.

Tous étaient tranquillement installés autour d'une grande table dans le fond du restaurant.

Ruby arriva relativement vite pour prendre leurs commandes, elle aimait les voir tous ensemble, une belle et grande famille, avec ses hauts et ses bas, et celle-là en était une assez peu ordinaire. C'est vrai ça, on en voit pas beaucoup des familles où la belle-mère/pire ennemie de votre mère a adopté votre fils et où vos parents ont le même âge que vous, ou encore où vous avait quatorze ans de plus que votre oncle. La serveuse sourit, amusée, à cette pensée. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord, un plat de lasagnes pour tout le monde serait parfait.

Emma et Regina se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs boissons au comptoir, pour les hommes et Emma un pichet de bière, Regina avait opté pour un verre de vin, Snow un jus de fruit et pour Henry et Roland un soda. Elles ne purent pas tout prendre d'un seul coup et s'apprêtaient à retourner chercher le reste quand une épaisse fumée verte remplit la pièce.

" **Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir été invitée.** " Zelena venait de faire son apparition. " **Après tout je suis la belle-mère du petit Roland et la tante d'Henry.** " ricana-t-elle.

" **Ton invitation a dû se perdre..** " elle marqua une pause puis repris. " **Ah non autant pour moi, personne ne veut de toi ici.** "

La remarque de Regina était cinglante.

" **Laisse-moi en douter, tout le monde ici me recherche depuis plusieurs jours.** "

La Wicked Witch marchait dans le restaurant, regardant de haut toutes les personnes présentes. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Emma et remarqua son teint fatiguée. Cette vision la fit sourire.

" **Je vois que notre entre vue d'hier soir ne vous a pas réussi sauveuse.** "

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent, elle avait bien rencontré Zelena dans les bois, ce n'était pas un rêve et la seule personne au courant était Regina.

" **Emma de quoi parle-t-elle ?** " demanda Snow intriguée.

" **Comment ça ?** " fit la rousse faussement outrée. " **La gentille petite sauveuse n'a pas prévenu les autres de notre combat ou devrais-je dire mon assaut.** "

Snow comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa fille avait l'air si mal en point en se réveillant mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit.

" **C'est à toi que j'aurais dû m'en prendre sœurette, au moins le combat aurait duré plus longtemps.** "

Regina était en colère contre sa sœur et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une nuée de flammes venait de prendre vie au creux de sa main. Prête à déchaîner sa rage sur son ennemie, elle proposa :

" **Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas régler ce point une bonne fois pour toute ?** "

" **Voyons sois raisonnable, tu sais très bien que je suis plus puissante que toi et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, j'ai une vengeance a planifier.** "

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Zelena sortit du restaurant, mais cette fois-ci elle privilégia la porte d'entrée. Le sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait disparut quand elle fût sur le trottoir et qu'elle aperçut la fumée violette caractéristique de l'arrivée de Regina.

" **La méchante sorcière de l'ouest aurait-elle peur de sa petite sœur ?** "

" **Tu te trompes très chère ! Je ne crains personne.** "

Regina ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle ne s'attendait pas à être propulsée si rapidement à travers la terrasse du Granny's, emportant sur son passage chaises et tables d'extérieur, se retrouvant allonger sur le goudron de la route.

" **Alors petite sœur, tu en as déjà assez ?** "

La brune était en train de se relever quand elle entendit une voix prononcer son nom, ou plutôt deux, celles d'Emma et de Robin qui étaient sortis à la hâte du restaurant, suivis de près par les quelques clients présents curieux de voir le spectacle.

Le mal de tête d'Emma refaisait surface mais il fallait qu'elle vienne en aide à Regina et sans réfléchir une minute de plus, elle se dirigea vers elle.

" **Comme c'est touchant, la sauveuse aidant l'Evil Queen. Tu es tombée bien bas ma très chère sœur.** "

La rousse se rapprochait des deux femmes, d'un air menaçant, bien déterminée à en finir.

Emma se plaça devant Regina pour la protéger, même si devant son état actuel, elle était celle qui avait besoin d'être protégée. Sa migraine devenait de plus en plus forte, elle porta ses mains à son crâne pour atténuer la douleur mais en vain, c'était beaucoup trop intense, tellement intense que la blonde en tomba à genoux.

" **Je vois que la sauveuse n'a pas besoin de moi pour se détruire.** " rigola Zelena avant de se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée verte.

" **Emma ? Emma est-ce que ça va ?** "

 _"_ _ **Emma est-ce que vous m'entendez ?**_ _"_

 _Elle était de nouveau dans cette chambre stérile, recroquevillée dans un coin. Devant elle un homme, elle avait déjà vu son visage, elle se souvint, il s'agissait du docteur Thredson._

 _"_ _ **Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes Emma ?**_ _"_

 _A quoi rimait toutes ces questions, bien sûr qu'elle savait où elle était cela lui paraissait claire._

 _"_ _ **A Storybrooke.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Non ça c'est dans votre imagination, vous êtes dans un institut psychiatrique, Briarcliff, depuis maintenant cinq ans. Vous vous souvenez ?**_ _"_

 _Elle était troublée, pourquoi cet homme lui disait ce genre de choses, pourquoi disait-il qu'elle était enfermée depuis cinq ans dans un asile ? Et surtout pourquoi disait-il qu'elle n'était pas à Storybrooke ? Elle commença à paniquer, il y a moins de cinq minutes elle était devant le Granny's face à Zelena. C'est ça Zelena, ça devait être elle la cause de ces hallucinations._

 _"_ _ **Zelena où est-t-elle ?**_ _" demanda-t-elle au médecin, son ton était calme mais on pouvait voir de la colère dans ses yeux._

 _"_ _ **Emma calmez-vous tout va bien, regardez qui est là.**_ _"_

 _Il lui montrait une personne près de la porte, un homme, qu'elle connaissait très bien. Cet homme s'avança. Non ça ne peut pas être lui se dit-elle. Mais quand il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue, elle ne put nier l'évidence._

 _"_ _ **Emma tu es revenue parmi nous.**_ _" fit-il des larmes plein les yeux._

 _Elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact entre sa joue et la main de l'homme. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant la chaleur qu'il dégageait était bien réelle. Sa vision devint floue et une larme coula quand enfin elle réussit à articuler._

 _"_ _ **Neal.**_ _"_

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux/celles qui aime, il y aura une suite.**

 **A bientôt :) Mwah !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a tous, je suis désolée pour mon impardonnable retard, mais je vous ai promis une suite alors la voilà ;)**

 **Je tiens a remercier la beta** SwanQueenFanatic **d'avoir pris le temps de relire ce chapitre malgré son emploi du temps, elle ne pourra malheureusement plus me corriger. Si le poste intéresse quelqu'un ? mdr**

 **Je vous remercie également, vous qui prenez le temps de me lire et de me soutenir, merci pour vos follow, pour vos ajouts en favoris et pour vos reviews.**

 **Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, grosse bise a tous et bonne lecture :D**

 **Az**

* * *

" **Chaque relation nourrit une force ou une faiblesse.** "

Michael Murdock

* * *

 _"_ _ **Emma calmez-vous tout va bien, regardez qui est là.**_ _"_

 _Il lui montrait une personne près de la porte, un homme, qu'elle connaissait très bien. Cet homme s'avança. « Non ça ne peut pas être lui » se dit-elle. Mais quand il s'agenouilla au près d'elle et qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue, elle ne put nier l'évidence._

 _"_ _ **Emma tu es revenue parmi nous.**_ _" fit-il des larmes plein les yeux._

 _Elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact entre sa joue et la main de l'homme. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant la chaleur qu'il dégageait était bien réelle. Sa vision devint floue et une larme coula quand enfin elle réussit à articuler._

 _"_ _ **Neal.**_ _"_

·

Chapitre 2

·

 _Elle avait soufflé son nom comme si le fait de le prononcer à haute voix pouvait rendre cet instant encore plus réel qu'il ne l'était déjà._

 _"_ _ **Elle est dans une phase de lucidité, parlez-lui ! Elle pourra s'accrocher au son de votre voix.**_ _" reprit le médecin en s'adressant à Neal._

 _"_ _ **Chérie ! Je suis si heureux, tu m'as tellement manqué.**_ _"_

 _Emma le regardait, ce n'était vraiment pas possible, ça ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination._

 _Neal sourit, il venait de retrouver enfin sa femme, mais son sourire disparut bien vite, remplacé par de la panique. Emma était en train de repartir._

 _"_ _ **Reste avec moi Emma !**_ _" hurla-t-il désespéré._

 _E_ mma était recroquevillée sur le sol, sa tête entre les mains, encore sous le choc de sa chute et gémissant de douleur.

Snow et David se précipitèrent auprès de leur fille, inquiets de son sort, évinçant Regina qui s'était agenouillée et tentait de calmer son amie depuis que sa sœur avait mis les voiles.

" **Emma est-ce que ça va ?** " demanda sa mère en l'aidant à se redresser.

L'intéressée était totalement déboussolée, regardant autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était de nouveau à Storybrooke entourée par des dizaines d'habitants dont elle connaissait le visage. Tous semblaient attristés de voir leur Sauveuse dans cet état, faible et perdue. Ils avaient été curieux d'assister au combat et maintenant étaient surpris de la tournure des événements. Emma regarda la petite brune devant elle, perplexe et les yeux remplis de larmes.

" **Neal...** "

Ce nom avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres dans un souffle que les personnes à plus d'un mètre d'elle ne purent entendre. Personne ne comprit le sens réel de ce qui avait été prononcé. Ils pensaient tous qu'Emma s'inquiétait pour son petit frère et ne pensèrent pas un instant qu'il pouvait s'agir de Bealfire avec qui la blonde se trouvait il y a quelques minutes dans cet hôpital. Snow la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

" **Oh Emma ne t'inquiète pas ton frère va bien, il est avec Henry et Granny dans le restaurant.** "

Emma ne répondit pas à cette étreinte, bien trop déstabilisée par son dernier flash. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Snow, son regard croisa celui de Regina qui affichait un air inquiet.

Ses parents l'aidèrent à se mettre debout, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher sans soutien et s'appuya de tout son poids sur leurs épaules.

Regina proposa de la raccompagner, prétextant que sa voiture était bien plus confortable que le pick-up des Charming. Mais en réalité c'était pour une toute autre raison, elle se doutait bien qu'Emma avait dû avoir un de ses flash dont elle lui avait parlé, mais ne sachant pas si les deux idiots étaient au courant et pour ne pas faire d'impair, elle préférait lui en parler seule à seule.

David aida sa fille à s'installer sur la banquette arrière de la belle Mercedes, pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'aise. Ensuite il la laissa aux bons soins de Regina et partit rejoindre sa femme, son fils et Henry.

Quant à Regina, elle prit place derrière le volant et démarra le moteur de son bolide allemand. Elle jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour y découvrir une blonde les yeux dans le vague et totalement avachie. Son regard glissa sur le corps de son amie et son front se rida à la vue de bottes sur ses sièges en cuir. Elle hésita une seconde à la réprimander mais abandonna bien vite cette idée, ce n'était pas le moment.

" **Tu as eu un autre flash tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?** "

" **Oui...** " souffla Emma avant de se redresser difficilement. " **Mais cette fois Neal était là.** "

La brune eut un rire moqueur.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé irait faire dans un hôpital psychia-** "

" **Non pas mon frère, le... le père d'Henry.** " la coupa la blonde.

" **Oh...** "

Ce fut la seule réponse que Regina trouva. Elle savait bien que cet homme tenait une grande place dans le cœur de la Sauveuse. Malgré la traîtrise dont il avait fait preuve, Emma lui avait accordé une seconde chance, comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde, et maintenant il était devenu un héros aux yeux de tous.

La fin du trajet se passa dans un silence des plus gênants pour les deux femmes qui furent soulagées de voir apparaître au loin, le bâtiment auquel elles devaient se rendre ainsi que leur fils accompagné de ses grands-parents et de son oncle.

Regina aida Emma à sortir de la voiture, qui prit appui sur la brune pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement.

En arrivant, Snow alla coucher son fils dans son berceau et partit chercher un gant de toilette qu'elle imbiba d'eau froide pour soulager le mal de tête encore présent d'Emma. Cette dernière s'était confortablement installée dans le canapé.

" **Tiens pour ta tête ça te soulagera.** " lui sourit Snow.

La blonde la remercia avec un léger hochement de tête et plaça la compresse sur son front fiévreux. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche quand les deux entrèrent en contact.

" **Alors tu comptes nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** " demanda la petite brune se rappelant les mots de Zelena.

Emma se tourna vers Regina qui s'était installée à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui intima de parler. Après tout il s'agissait de ses parents, ils devaient savoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit, commençant par l'altercation avec Zelena dans la forêt, qui apparemment s'était réellement déroulée. Puis elle enchaîna en parlant des flashs qu'elle avait depuis ce moment, elle détailla l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait leur disant que ça avait l'air... non plutôt que c'était réel. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se préparer à dire ce qu'elle avait vu dans son dernier flash en date. Sa tête était baissée, elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de couler quand elle sentit la main de l'ancienne Evil Queen se poser sur la sienne en guise de soutien. Ce geste lui donna assez de courage pour continuer et termina en évoquant Neal.

" **Mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais que la magie ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts.** "

" **En effet David, cela est impossible !** " informa Regina.

" **Alors quoi, je deviens folle c'est ça ?** " s'énerva Emma en essayant de se lever mais fut stoppée par la main de son amie sur sa cuisse.

" **Non je ne pense pas que tu sois folle, la magie ne peut pas ramener les personnes disparues mais par contre elle peut très bien te faire croire que c'est le cas.** "

Emma enlaça ses jambes qu'elle avait ramené contre son torse, sa tête en entre ses genoux.

" **Comme des hallucinations ?** " demanda Snow.

" **Oui exactement ! Cependant aucun sort de ma connaissance n'est capable d'une telle chose. Dommage que M. Gold ne soit plus de notre côté.** "

" **Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le connais pas qu'il n'existe pas !** " attaqua Snow sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

" **Mes connaissances en magie sont immenses !** " se vexa le maire.

" **Visiblement pas assez.** "

" **Bon vous allez arrêter !** " intervint Henry qui était resté muet jusqu'à maintenant. " **Ma' a besoin de notre aide et sûrement pas de chamailleries.** "

Les deux femmes se stoppèrent immédiatement face à l'aplomb d'Henry. Regina sourit, elle était fière de son petit garçon enfin plutôt de son petit homme, il avait tellement grandi et le fait qu'il soit le descendant des Charmant était maintenant qu'un petit détail sans importance.

" **Que proposes-tu mon chéri ?** "

" **Nous devons faire des recherches pour trouv-** "

 _-"_ _ **... possibilité de guérison complète.**_ _"_

 _Quoi ? S'interrogea Emma, cette fin de phrase n'avait rien à voir avec le début, ça ne voulait rien dire. Et c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle comprit. Devant elle se trouvait le docteur Thredson et non pas sa famille._

 _"_ _ **Elle peut redevenir la personne qu'elle était avant ?**_ _"_

 _Elle tourna la tête rapidement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Neal. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, mais cette fois-ci dans un bureau semblait-il et pas dans cette chambre aux murs blancs._

 _"_ _ **M. Cassidy, votre femme souffre de schizophrénie depuis maintenant cinq ans.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Sans vouloir vous offenser docteur, mais je sais pourquoi ma femme est ici, je sais que c'est la perte de notre fils qui l'a rendue comme ça.**_ _"_

 _Emma fronça les sourcils, venait-elle de bien entendre ? Est-ce que Neal avait bien dit la perte de notre fils ? Henry serait mort ? Cette réalité n'était décidément pas géniale._

 _"_ _ **Votre femme s'est créée cette réalité alternative, pour retrouver votre fils, mais elle se prend également pour une héroïne.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **La Sauveuse.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **C'est exacte, mais ceci est un des nombreux niveaux. Elle a également imaginé tout un tas d'histoires où elle est la figure centrale d'un univers regroupant les contes de notre enfance, Blanche-Neige et son prince seraient d'ailleurs ses parents. Avec eux et d'autres amis dotés de magie, elle lutte contre les méchants de ces histoires. Ces gens sont aussi réels que vous et moi, malheureusement ils le sont même d'avantage. A chaque fois que nous pensons établir un contact avec elle, de nouveaux méchants surgissent.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Zelena ! C'est Zelena qui m'a fait ça.**_ _" paniqua Emma en se relevant de son fauteuil._

 _Le médecin lui conseilla de rester assise et lui dit que tout irait bien. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, ce n'était pas lui qui vivait cette situation déconcertante._

 _"_ _ **Calmez-vous ils ne peuvent pas vous atteindre ici.**_ _" lui assura le docteur Thredson._

 _"_ _ **Regina !**_ _" appela-t-elle dans un murmure._

 _"_ _ **C'est l'amie qu'elle s'est inventée ?**_ _" interrogea Neal à l'attention de l'homme en blouse blanche._

 _"_ _ **Oui, mais c'est bien plus qu'un simple amie, cette femme serai la belle-mère de blanche neige mais aussi la mère adoptive de votre fils Henry. Emma a réécrit toute l'histoire de votre famille, cela lui a permis de satisfaire un besoin très fort de liens familiaux. Dans son monde intérieur, elle n'est plus orpheline et son fils est vivant.**_ _" expliqua le médecin, puis il se tourna vers la blonde. "_ _ **Tous ces personnages ne vous apportent plus autant de réconfort qu'avant, vous les avez inventé et maintenant vous vous rendez compte que tout cela n'est pas cohérent.**_ _"_

 _Peut-être avait-t-il raison après tout quand elle était petite elle adorait regarder les dessins animés Disney avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à l'époque pour inventer des histoires à tenir debout autour de ces contes. Alors ce n'était pas inconcevable qu'elle ait pu le faire après la mort de son fils, si toutes fois il était mort. La blonde fixa un point dans le bureau et réfléchit à toute cette situation._

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville, deux personnes regardaient la scène qui été projetée par magie sur un des murs de la pièce. Ils voyaient la famille Charming accompagné de Regina dans le salon. Emma elle était présente physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs, ses yeux fixaient le vide.

" **Mon plan se déroule à la perfection.** " ricana l'une des deux personnes présente en se frottant les mains.

" **Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que je réussirai. Je suis ravie de tourmenter la Sauveuse mais j'aimerais savoir pour quelles raisons ?** "

" **Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Zelena, bien assez tôt.** " Répéta-t-il plus bas de façon machiavélique.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Emma commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé. Ils avaient donc tous convenu de reporter les recherches au lendemain, il fallait d'abord se reposer.

Regina rentra chez elle seule car Henry avait préféré rester auprès de sa mère blonde pour cette nuit veillant sur elle tel un preux chevalier. La brune n'y avait fait aucunes objections, se disant qu'Emma avait grand besoin de son soutien. Elle alla se coucher et eut du mal à s'endormir, les souvenirs de la journée la hantaient.

Quand le jour arriva, la Reine était déjà levée et habillée, aujourd'hui elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour ses recherches et plus vite elle aurait trouvé, plus vite Emma serait sur pied. Elle prit son manteau et ses clés de voitures, non sans avoir pris un petit déjeuner décent pour prendre des forces, et partit chercher Henry au loft. La veille elle lui avait proposé de passer le prendre pour qu'ensemble ils étudient les différents livres de magie pouvant contenir le sort. Le jeune homme avait tout de suite accepté, aimant se sentir utile et voulant aider Emma. Elle arriva devant la porte et sonna, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

" **Coucou maman je suis près on peut y aller.** " s'exclama Henry pressé de trouver un remède.

Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps, mais Regina eut quand même le temps de demander à son fils s'il avait passé une bonne nuit, et si Emma n'avait pas fait d'autre crise. Ce à quoi il avait répondu que la Sauveuse allait bien et que ce matin elle était même allée au poste au cas où il y aurait une urgence. Le Maire avait été surprise mais n'avait pas répondu. Elle passerait la voir dans la journée.

" **Bonjour madame le Maire, bonjour Henry.** " les salua Belle quand ils entrèrent. " **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** "

" **Bonjour Belle. Et bien vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre Sauveuse va mal en ce moment, j'aimerais que vous me montrez tous les manuels de magie que vous avez.** "

" **Très bien suivez-moi.** "

La petite bibliothécaire les conduisit à travers les étagères de livres jusqu'à atteindre la bonne allée.

" **Voilà, je pense que c'est sur ces étagères que vous trouverez votre bonheur. Il y a de tout, livres sur la magie blanche, noire, livres de potions, livres prophétiques, et pleins d'autres.** "

" **Merci Belle.** "

Henry lui regardait de haut en bas, il y avait énormément de livres ça allait être compliqué mais ils y arriveraient. Il s'avança et saisit un des ouvrages.

" **Je vais commençait par celui-là.** " s'exclama-t-il.

Au bout de quelques heures, les grimoires s'étaient entassés sur le bureau sur lequel mère et fils s'étaient installés, ils désespéraient de trouver un contre-sort. Regina reposa le manuel et se massa les tempes, cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase sans la comprendre, la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Elle avait grand besoin d'une pause.

" **Tu trouves quelque chose Henry ?** "

" **Non pas grand-chose, dans ce livre il n'y a que des prophéties sur un Cygne noir et ses frères, rien qui nous intéresse.** " Répondit-il.

" **Bon moi je vais aller voir comme va ta mère, je te laisse ici avec Belle et si tu trouves quelque chose tu m'appelles d'accord ?** "

" **D'accord maman, embrasse-la de ma part.** "

" **Je n'y manquerai pas.** " sourit Regina, puis elle partit à pieds en direction du poste de police.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

La mâtinée de la blonde au poste était calme, aucunes urgences à traiter et cela tombait bien car elle n'avait pas la force de venir en aide aux autres, pour une fois c'est elle qui avait besoin d'aide. Elle en profita pour terminer de remplir quelques rapports étant donné qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Trois comptes rendus plus tard, elle décida de faire une pause et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour les ranger. Son œil fut attiré par plusieurs photos qu'elle avait laissées là. Elle les prit pour les regarder. Il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle et de ses parents, des photos de groupe, mais deux clichés attirèrent plus particulièrement son attention. Sur l'un elle était accompagnée de Neal et sur l'autre, elle et Regina chacune d'un côté d'Henry, lui embrassant les joues. Ces deux images représentaient parfaitement ce qu'elle avait dans chaque réalité. D'un côté Neal était en vie mais pas Henry et de l'autre elle avait perdu Neal, mais Henry était toujours là et il y avait aussi Regina. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, tiraillée par un impossible dilemme.

C'est à ce moment que Regina entra dans le bureau du shérif, surprenant la mère biologique de son fils qui ne leva pas les yeux des photos. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face de son amie.

" **Bonjour.** " lui dit-elle avant d'ajouter. " **J'ai laissé Henry à la bibliothèque, nos recherches avancent mais toujours pas de contre-sort en vue.** "

Emma ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours en train de sauter d'un cliché à l'autre.

" **Emma ça va ?** " s'inquiéta Regina.

" **Je me sens perdue.** " souffla le shérif.

" **C'est normal que tu aies du mal à y voir clair, tout ce qui t'arrive est déroutant.** "

" **Il n'y a pas que ça, ça dure depuis la mort de Cruella, je suis en train de changer je le sens au plus profond de moi. Et maintenant ces hallucinations, si toutes fois s'en est, où ils me disent qu'Henry est mort.** "

" **Bien sûr que s'en est, Henry n'est pas mort, il est à la bibliothèque et tu n'es pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu n'as même jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit.** "

Emma reposa les photos qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté des yeux, puis releva son regard vers celui de Regina.

" **Et bien en fait si.** " lâcha-t-elle honteuse, mais le regard compatissant et rassurant de Regina la poussa a se confier. " **Je venais juste de mettre Henry à l'adoption et je n'étais pas encore sortie de prison, une autre détenue me cherchait depuis déjà quelques temps et j'ai craqué, je lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai frappé. Le personnel médical de la prison à décrété que vu mon état psychologique, il était préférable de me mettre dans l'aile psy pour que je me calme, j'ai été attachée soit disant pour mon bien, pour éviter que je me blesse disaient-ils. J'y suis restée deux semaines et je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est la première fois que je me confie à quelqu'un.** "

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, toute cette histoire faisait remonter tant de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

Regina se décolla du dossier de son fauteuil et se leva pour faire le tour du bureau de son shérif, elle fit pivoter la chaise de bureau d'Emma, s'accroupit, pris ses mains dans les siennes et les caressa de ses pouces pour la rassurer.

" **Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour arrêter tout ça. Tu m'entends, on va retrouver Zelena et lui faire regretter ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu n'es plus toute seule Emma fais-moi confiance.** "

La sauveuse sera les mains de l'autre femme, heureuse qu'elle soit là pour elle, mais malgré cette discussion, elle était toujours aussi perdue.

" **Il faut qu'on tire tout ça au claire.** "

 _"_ _ **Tout ça n'existe pas Emma, la magie, Regina, tes parents, ce n'est qu'une fiction que ton imagination entretient.**_ _"_

 _La blonde était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôpital, assise sur le lit en compagnie de Neal. Elle regardait les sangles du lit, celles avec lesquelles elle était attachée quand ses crises étaient trop violente. Neal la regardait les yeux remplis d'amour et d'inquiétude._

 _"_ _ **Regina ?**_ _"_

 _L'homme était désespéré, se demandant quand est-ce que Emma allait arrêter de croire en toute cette histoire de conte de fée._

 _"_ _ **Non chérie, c'est moi qui suis avec toi, pas elle. Dis-le à haute voix, ça t'aidera à y croire.**_ _" lui conseilla-t-il._

 _"_ _ **Reg... Regina et mes parents ne sont pas réels.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Voilà c'est un bon début.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **La magie n'existe pas.**_ _" Souffla-t-elle. "_ _ **En un sens c'est vrai elle n'existe pas dans ce monde mais Gold l'a fait venir à Storybrooke.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Ton imagination te joue des tours Emma, c'est n'est pas réel, la réalité c'est ici avec moi.**_ _" Le brun posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme. "_ _ **Si tu savais comme je t'aime, comme tu m'as manqué. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer à la maison, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.**_ _"_

 _Il l'aimait d'un amour incommensurable et n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça, mais heureusement son état était en train de s'améliorer, il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver enfin sa femme tel qu'il l'avait connue, fraîche et pleine de vie._

 _Emma tendit sa main vers le visage de son compagnon pour lui rendre la caresse._

La surface sous sa paume était chaude, elle retira brusquement sa main en se rendant compte que la joue qu'elle touchait était celle de Regina et secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle observa la brune se relever et la vit passer ses mains sur ses propres joues.

" **Pour toi alors je n'existe pas ?** "

La voix de la mère adoptive d'Henry était pleine de sanglots, elle pleurait et Emma ne l'avait jusqu'ici pas remarqué.

" **Quoi ?** "

" **C'est ce que tu viens de dire, la magie, moi et tous les habitants de Storybrooke n'existons pas pour toi.** "

" **Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.** " répondit Emma en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

" **Je vais retourner voir Henry, ce n'est pas utile que je reste ici.** "

Regina tourna les talons pour sortir de ce bâtiment, elle avait accordé toute sa confiance à Emma et voilà que cette dernière lui disait qu'elle n'existait pas, ses yeux, qui s'étaient arrêtés de couler, reprirent aussitôt.

" **Regina attends !** "

La blonde tenta de la rattraper mais trop tard, Regina courait dans le couloir pour lui échapper et se volatilisa en un nuage de fumée opaque avant même de franchir la grande porte.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Regina se matérialisa devant son fils dans la bibliothèque, son visage s'illumina en le voyant mais la joie s'effaça quand elle se rendit compte que Snow, David et Kilian l'avait rejoint. Tous étaient penchés sur les bouquins, seule Snow releva la tête. Quand son regard croisa celui de son ancienne belle-mère, elle vit ses yeux étaient rougis et des traînés humides, qu'avaient laissé ses larmes sur leur passage, recouvraient ses joues. Mais elle préféra ne pas faire remarquer ces détails et en quelques secondes la petite brune vit le visage de l'autre femme changer, le Maire avait remis son masque.

" **Il faut agir vite, son autre réalité commence à prendre le dessus sur celle-ci.** " déclara Regina avec aplomb, ce qui fit réagir les trois autres personnes.

" **Mais maman on n'a toujours rien trouvé concernant le sort que Zelena a lancé sur Ma'.** "

" **Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas la perdre.** " ces mots sortirent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, surprenant également les autres, en voyant leur visage décomposé, elle corrigea. " **Enfin nous ne voulons pas la perdre c'est la Sauveuse.** "

" **Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Majesté ?** " interrogea Hook en insistant sur le dernier mot, montrant son mépris pour la Reine.

" **Je ne sais pas encore.** "

" **Tu ne sais pas encore ?** " répéta le pirate en accentuant chaque mot.

Regina ce rapprocha de lui d'un air menaçant, elle ne supportait pas les familiarités que cet homme s'autorisait.

" **Je ne suis pas votre amie pirate ! Vous pourrez vous plaindre le jour où vous serez utile.** "

Kilian bomba le torse nullement intimidé par la brune, il ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avoir peur de cette femme, elle était devenue un doux petit agneau et n'était plus une menace, du moins pour les citoyens. Le brun lui se sentait menacé, pas lui directement mais plutôt son couple, la Reine était beaucoup trop proche de son Emma à son goût.

" **Et si nous allions directement à la source ?** " proposa David.

Regina et Hook tournèrent la tête dans sa direction essayant d'analyser ses paroles.

" **Que veux-tu dire par là ?** "

" **Trouver Zelena et lui soutirer les informations.** " Eclaircit-t-il.

" **De la torture ? Ton idée me plaît.** "

" **Non Regina nous ne torturerons personne, ce n'est pas correcte.** " intervint Snow horrifiée par ces propos.

" **Je t'ai dit que nous devions agir vite Snow, et je suis prête à tout pour la sauver. Mais toi es-tu prête ?** "

" **Oui !** " répondit le prince à la place de sa femme.

" **David !** "

" **Enfin chérie Regina à raison, c'est notre fille nous devons tout tenter.** "

" **Très bien allez chercher Zelena tous les trois, moi je reste là avec Henry pour continuer les recherches aux cas où.** "

Le blond embrassa sa femme, fière d'elle.

" **Arrêtez, je vais vomir !** " prévint Regina, écœurée devant tant d'amour et de niaiseries.

Le couple sourit, ils se moquaient de la réaction des autres face à leur amour, ils étaient heureux et c'est ce qui comptait. Leur relation avait été tant de fois mise à l'épreuve dans le passé, par le Roi Georges en premier lieu puis par Regina et sa malédiction, que les deux amoureux profitaient de chaque instant passé ensemble. Le prince offrit un dernier baiser à sa dulcinée, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Regina au ciel.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le pick-up de David, Hook se tenait entre le conducteur et la brune. La voiture démarra et s'engagea sur la route principale de la ville.

" **Bon par où est ce qu'on commence ?** " demanda David.

" **On peut peut-être aller voir à la maison où on l'a trouvé la première fois.** "

" **Vous croyez vraiment que ma sœur est si stupide pour se cacher dans le premier endroit où on irait la chercher ?** " déclara Regina, hautaine, en se tournant vers Kilian.

" **Vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ?** " gronda le pirate, exécutant le même geste.

Maintenant face à face, les deux rivales se regardaient avec plein de haine, prêts à se bondir dessus dès que l'autre baisserait sa garde. Mais leurs plans d'attaque furent anéantis quand David enfonça la pédale de frein. Le véhicule se stoppa net, et si les passagers n'avaient pas leur ceinture de sécurité, ils seraient sans doute passés à travers le pare-brise.

" **Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous enfin ?** " s'énerva Regina, ignorant la raison de ce brusque arrêt.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle suivit le regard du prince et sa colère redoubla quand elle vit, à quelques mètres de là, la raison de ses tourments.

" **Eh bien, finalement pas besoin de la chercher elle vient toute seule vers nous.** " ricana Hook.

Regina ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'avança vers Zelena avec beaucoup de classe et de prestance, comme elle en avait l'habitude, ses talons claquèrent sur le goudron de la route.

" **Vous me cherchez semble-t-il !** "

L'instinct de preux chevalier de David fit surface et à son tour il sortit de du véhicule et vint se placer derrière la brune.

" **Tiens donc ! Le prince vient à la rescousse de la grande Regina Mills. Tu dois vraiment me détester pour t'allier à tes ennemis Sis'.** "

Une boule de feu apparue dans la main de Regina, elle voulait vraiment pouvoir arrêter sa sœur mais comment faire sans aucun plan.

" **Tu vas regretter d'avoir jeté ce sort sur Emma.** " Hurla-t-elle.

" **Je comprends que le prince et le pirate craintif veulent la sauver, mais toi pourquoi le veux-tu ?** "

Regina ne répondit pas et préféra lancer sa boule de feu sur la Wicked witch qui l'évita sans trop de difficulté.

" **Voyons Sis', tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir lors de nos deux premiers combats, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.** " fit la rousse avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" **Tu es seule contre nous tous, tu ne gagneras pas !** "

" **C'est là que tu te trompes ma chère.** "

Et comme si cette phrase avait été un signale, une épaisse fumée rouge apparue aux côtés de Zelena, prouvant aux autres qu'elle avait du soutien.

Regina reconnut immédiatement la personne qui se dissimulait dernière cette magie. Elle sera les poings de colère et lança :

" **J'aurai du me douter que c'était toi qui avait manigancé tout ça.** "

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vais faire mon possible pour poster le chapitre 3 dans un délai respectable :)**

 **Gros bisous ! Mwah !**


	3. Chapter 3

**BONNE ANNEE**

 **Salut tout le mode, j'espère que l'année 2016 à bien commercer pour vous :) Ce chapitre à mis un peu de temps à arrivée mais le voilà.**

 **Je remercie ma beta** SwanQueenFanatic **, qui a finalement pu corriger ce chapitre qui clore cette fiction, et vous remercie vous tous, vous qui avez suivi, reviewté et apprécié mon histoire :)**

Blackkfeather **: Ahah ! A toi de le découvrir dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que tu y trouvera ton bonheur. J'ai passé de super fêtes de fin d'année :D**

Sygui **: Hi :) Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre 3 pour voir si tu as bien situé le réel du fictif. Quant à ta remarque sur le comportement de Regina, j'ai pris quelques libertés que je trouvais appropriées, j'espère que ça ne te déçois pas trop :)**

 **Voici la suite et fin, bonne lecture.**

 **Az :)**

* * *

" **La fiction n'est que la vérité que cache le mensonge.** "

Stephen King

* * *

" **Tu es seule contre nous tous, tu ne gagneras pas !** "

" **C'est là que tu te trompes ma chère.** "

Et comme si cette phrase avait été un signal, une épaisse fumée rouge apparut aux côtés de Zelena, prouvant aux autres qu'elle avait du soutien.

Regina reconnut immédiatement la personne qui se dissimulait dernière cette magie. Elle serra les poings de colère et lança :

" **J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi qui avait manigancé tout ça.** "

·

Chapitre 3

·

Regina était en colère, mais pas seulement à cause de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant elle dans un nuage de fumée rouge, elle était en colère contre elle-même. La brune aurait dû se douter que le vieil antiquaire préparait quelque chose de répréhensible. Mais il avait su se montrer discret, se servant de l'évasion de Zelena pour se faire oublier. En y réfléchissant bien, il était sûrement derrière l'évasion de la Sorcière Maléfique.

" **Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir je présume ?** "

" **Je n'ai jamais sauté de joie en te voyant, mais là, c'est pire que tout.** " rétorqua Regina hautaine et plus furieuse que jamais.

" **Moi qui pensais que tu m'appréciais.** " son ton était ironique et ne cachait nullement ses intentions. " **Je suppose que vous êtes là à cause de l'état de notre chère sauveuse.** "

En entendant le sobriquet de sa fille, le sang de David ne fit qu'un tour, il posa son regard baigné de colère sur son ennemi et s'avança vers lui.

" **Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ?** "

Le bras de Regina lui barra la route et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Malgré son courage indéniable, le pauvre prince n'aurait eu aucune chance face au légendaire Rumpelstilskin. A dire vrai, nul ne pouvait quoi que ce soit contre lui, du moins personne ne pouvait le tuer sans la dague du Dark One.

" **Crois-tu qu'avec ton misérable coupe papier tu puisses me tuer ?** "

" **Te tuer non, mais te blesser ça je le peux.** " répliqua David avec conviction, essayant de passer la barrière imposée par la brune.

" **Encore faudrait-il que tu m'atteignes.** **" provoqua le sorcier.** **"M** **ais là n'est pas la question.** "

" **L'État de votre fille est irréversible mon cher prince, sa fin est proche.** "

La voix amusée de Zelena se fit soudainement entendre, ce qui énerva de plus belle les trois personnes face à elle. Regina serra les poings, sa sœur l'horripilait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

" **Ferme la vermine ! Emma n'est pas encore perdue !** "

Hook avait hurlé sa phrase arrachant un petit rire moqueur à la sorcière brune, ainsi qu'à sa sœur. En effet cette situation était risible, le pirate manchot soit disant sanguinaire, prêt à se sacrifier pour sa belle, mais qui se ferait anéantir en un seul claquement de doigt. A cette pensée Regina sourit, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, au moins elle ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes. Après tout, le seul problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas retomber dans les abysses de la noirceur dans lesquels elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie. Alors elle ne fit rien, laissant les choses se faire comme elles devaient être.

" **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire vous ?** " cracha le pirate.

Mais personne ne prit le temps de répondre, laissant Kilian dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ce long silence pesant fut coupé par M. Gold, qui se lança dans un récit explicatif.

" **Vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive au shérif Swan ? Et bien c'est très simple.** " il marchait tout en faisant de grand geste avec ces mains. " **Vous vous demandez sûrement de quel sort burlesque notre chère Emma Swan est victime et je vais vous répondre.** **" il marqua une pause pour faire durer le suspense.** **"** **Aucun !** "

Regina, David et le manchot essayèrent de comprendre, et voyant leur air interrogatif le vieux sorcier ricana et reprit son récit.

" **Zelena ici présente a implanté une idée dans la tête de mademoiselle Swan, cette opération est certes magique mais n'a fait que renforcer ce que la Sauveuse ressent tout au fond d'elle-même. Ses choix l'ont mené là où elle en est aujourd'hui et rien ne pourra être défait, nous ne pouvons rien contre le destin.** "

" **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** " demanda David, incrédule.

" **Les ténèbres s'épanouiront quand la lumière s'éteindra.** "

Le prince en eut assez d'entendre de tels propos. En prenant de l'élan, il se jeta, furieux, pour frapper de plein fouet, avec son épée, sur le corps de l'antiquaire. Pourtant, elle ne heurta aucun obstacle, traversant un rideau de fumée rouge et vert avant de venir percuter le sol goudronné.

Regina, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les mots de Gold résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. « _Les ténèbres s'épanouiront quand la lumière s'éteindra »,_ encore une énigme digne du grand sorcier. Il était clair que la lumière était une métaphore pour désigner Emma mais tout le reste n'avait aucun sens pour la brune. Poursuivre les recherches était la seule chose à faire pour le moment.

" **Le crocodile est-il devenu si stupide pour nous révéler son plan ?** "

La voix de Hook interrompit Regina dans ses réflexions, décidément, elle se demandait ce qu'Emma pouvait bien trouver d'attirant chez ce pirate manchot.

" **C'est vous qui êtes stupide mon cher, Gold ne nous aurait jamais divulgué une partie de son plan s'il n'était pas certain qu'il aboutisse.** "

" **Je suis d'accord avec Regina !** " intervint David. " **Cet homme est fourbe, il a forcément une idée derrière la tête.** "

" **Alors quoi ?** " s'énerva le capitaine. " **Emma n'a aucune chances de s'en sortir, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?** "

" **Ouvrez vos oreilles un peu ! Nous n'avons jamais dit ça, Emma va s'en sortir je m'y engage personnellement.** "

Le maire tourna les talons et disparu avec élégance dans une brume violette, laissant les deux hommes seuls au milieu de la route.

" **Si la Reine s'y engage alors nous sommes sauvé !** " déclara sarcastiquement Hook en ouvrant la portière du pick-up.

" **Ne sois pas comme ça Kilian, Regina fait tout pour arranger les choses, Emma et elle sont amies maintenant.** "

" **Si tu veux mon avis camarade, elles sont beaucoup trop proches pour être simplement amies et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.** "

David sourit en comprenant que son coéquipier était jaloux, il était heureux de voir que le pirate se souciait d'Emma, après la mort de Neal, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Il mit le contact et partit en direction de la bibliothèque le cœur léger, sa fille était bien entourée.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Regina se matérialisa dans la bibliothèque, rejoignant Henry et Snow qui discutaient tranquillement avec Emma. Cette dernière avait laissé tomber la paperasse au poste de shérif pour venir se changer les idées avec sa mère et son fils, beaucoup trop bouleversée par ce qui lui arrivait.

La belle brune fut surprise de la trouver là, elle ne s'y attendait pas, le fait qu'elle soit partie à la recherche de Zelena avec le prince et le pirate lui avait fait oublier la discussion qu'elles avaient eu plus tôt dans le bureau de la blonde et qui l'avait tellement chamboulée. Pourquoi ce que lui avait dit Emma l'avait tellement touchée ? Elle observait celle qui était l'objet de tant de questions, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était là et la Reine profita de cet instant pour la contempler, cette belle jeune femme blonde, si forte et si fragile à la fois, une femme admirable. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, son fils fit remarquer sa présence.

" **Hey maman alors ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?** "

Emma releva la tête en comprenant à qui Henry venait de poser sa question, elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir fait pleurer Regina et sa culpabilité redoubla quand cette dernière tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard.

" **Oui en effet Henry, Zelena est venue à notre rencontre mais elle n'était pas seule, Gold l'accompagnait.** "

" **Attends !" fit soudain Emma et après quelques secondes de silence et de réflexion elle poursuivit. "Tu es en train de me dire que Gold est la cause de mes tourments ?** "

" **Oui.** " répondit simplement le maire. " **Les ténèbres s'épanouiront quand la lumière s'éteindra, c'est ce qu'il a dit.** "

" **Bon et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Cherchons le contre sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** "

Sachant que Zelena n'avait pas agi seule, mais sous les ordres de Rumpelstilskin, Snow était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle attrapa d'autres livres sur une étagère et les feuilleta.

" **Ça ne sert à rien.** " souffla Regina. " **Il a dit aussi que la magie n'était pas en cause, que le destin d'Emma était scellé et qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est trouver ce que veut dire cette énigme.** "

Emma resta silencieuse suite à cette révélation, réfléchissant à ce qui allait lui arriver, allait-elle sombrer dans la folie ? Seul le temps pouvait le dire, il fallait qu'elle attende gentiment pour connaître le dénouement de sa propre histoire, sa propre vie. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de David et Killian dans la bibliothèque. Elle vit son père lui adresser un sourire désolé, il savait que Regina avait dû lui expliquer.

Killian quant à lui, s'approcha de sa belle. Il était grand temps qu'ils aient une discussion.

" **Love, je peux te parler ?** " fit-il incertain de la réponse.

" **Je t'en prie.** " Répondit-elle lascivement.

" **En privé.** " ajouta-t-il.

Le shérif comprit tout de suite que cette conversation n'augurait rien de bon, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie d'ailleurs mais se leva de sa chaise, sans dire un mot, pour se diriger dans un endroit plus calme du bâtiment, où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Le pirate la suivit, heureux de voir qu'il allait enfin avoir des réponses. C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul à seul dans un rayon très peu fréquenté.

" **Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?** " demanda la blonde en s'adossant sur une étagère et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle était pressée d'en finir.

" **Alors voilà, en fait je voulais te parler de nous, de notre relation, je me demandais si je... enfin si nous-** "

" **Viens-en au fait s'il te plaît.** " le coupa-t-elle.

" **Je t'aime !** " avoua-t-il.

La sauveuse ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration soudaine, elle ne savait quoi répondre.

" **Écoute Killi-** "

" **Non laisse-moi finir !** " la coupa-t-il à son tour. " **Je t'aime et ça me rend malade de te voir dans cet état, et surtout ça me rend malade de voir que je ne suis pas la personne sur qui tu te reposes, de voir que Regina est meilleure confidente que moi. Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu es en couple à ce que je sache non ? Alors pourquoi c'est l'impression que j'ai ?** "

Le ton du capitaine se faisait plus dur au fur et à mesure que son discours avançait. Ses propres paroles le mettait en colère, et sa voix se fit vite entendre dans pratiquement toute la bibliothèque.

Ne voulant pas qu'il ameute tout le monde, Emma décida de calmer le jeu et de mettre fin à cette conversation qui prenait une tournure des plus saugrenue.

" **Bon écoute, je n'ai pas les idées claires en ce moment.** "

Elle partit pour rejoindre les autres quand Hook la retint par le poignet et la plaqua fermement contre les étagères.

" **Love tu dois bien avouer que sa majesté et toi, êtes de plus en plus proche depuis quelques jours.** "

" **Lâche-moi Kilian !** "

" **Je ne te lâcherai que quand tu m'auras dit ce qu'il se passe entre la Reine et toi.** "

" **Serait-ce votre fantasme capitaine ? Que deux femmes se retrouvent dans le même lit ?** " demanda une voix surgissant du bout du rayon, la personne s'avança vers le couple. " **A moins que ça ne soit d'avoir enfin le dessus sur une femme, mais ne vous méprenez pas, ceci ne restera qu'un fantasme. Elle vous a dit de la lâcher !** "

" **Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, Majesté !** "

Regina ne fut pas satisfaite de cette réponse et s'aida de sa magie pour éloigner Hook du shérif.

Le brun traversa le rayon sans toucher le sol pour aller s'écraser contre une étagère un peu plus loin, faisant tomber quelques livres sur son passage.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Regina vit la blonde et le pirate partir pour s'isoler et le couple princier discuter un peu plus loin, elle était seule avec son fils. Elle ne savait pas comment allait Henry par rapport à tout ça, si jamais sa mère biologique ne s'en sortait pas il serait anéantit.

" **A quoi tu penses ?** " fit le jeune garçon, voyant sa mère pensive.

La brune fut surprise par cette question, Henry s'inquiétait déjà pour Emma, elle se devait d'être forte pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète d'avantage alors elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

" **Je pensais à Emma.** " le petit brun haussa un sourcil. " **Enfin je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, comment était-elle avant que j'arrive ?** "

" **Et bien... elle était absente, elle répondait vaguement à nos questions comme si... comme si nous n'étions pas avec elle.** "

Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse, il essayait tant de rester fort et de ne pas craquer, mais s'en était trop, toutes ses émotions le submergèrent et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Cette fameuse larme n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif et protecteur de sa mère brune qui s'agenouilla devant la chaise où était assis son fils, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

" **Oh Henry... ta mère est forte, elle va se battre jusqu'au bout. Tu la connais, elle ne lâchera rien. Et je vais l'aider.** "

Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre de sauver Emma puisqu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire.

" **Il n'y a que toi qui puisse la sauver maman.** "

Pour toutes réponses elle le prit dans ses bras. Henry lui accordait sa confiance et elle avait peur de le décevoir encore une fois, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui était confiée. Alors ce fut à son tour de verser une larme silencieuse qui s'échoua sur la nuque du jeune brun. Elle desserra son étreinte et se recula pour observer son petit garçon qui avait tant grandi et qui avait su la sortir de ses ténèbres avec la force de son amour. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent, essuyant de son pouce les vestiges de sa tristesse. A cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, c'était leur moment. Pourtant c'est dans un mouvement simultané, qu'ils tournèrent la tête en direction de l'endroit où Emma et Kilian s'étaient dirigés quelques instants auparavant. Des éclats de voix masculine avaient interrompu leur moment mère / fils et cela préoccupa le maire. Voyant que ses deux anciens ennemis n'avaient pas réagi, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

" **Reste là Henry ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.** " dit-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

Le jeune Mills ne pût qu'obéir face à la détermination de sa mère adoptive. Puis il sourit, il était fière de voir que l'Evil Queen avait vraiment changé, qu'elle ne se posait plus de question pour venir en aide aux autres, elle était devenue une héroïne.

La Reine partit à la recherche des deux personnes, s'aidant de son ouïe pour se guider, elle vérifiait chaque allée pour être sûre de bien les trouver. Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle tomba sur le couple. Et ce qu'elle vit, Emma coincée entre les étagères et le corps du pirate, ne fit que décupler la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ce dernier.

" **Serait-ce votre fantasme capitaine ? Que deux femmes se retrouvent dans le même lit ?** " demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers le couple. " **A moins que ça ne soit d'avoir enfin le dessus sur une femme, mais ne vous méprenez pas, ceci ne restera qu'un fantasme. Elle vous a dit de la lâcher !** "

" **Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde majesté !** "

La colère prit le pas sur la raison, et d'un revers de la main, elle envoya le pirate dans le décor avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Emma quant à elle, se laissa glisser le long de l'étagère sur laquelle elle était adossée, se retrouvant assise parterre.

 _Le moelleux du lit sur lequel elle était assise à présent n'avait rien à voir avec le sol dur de la bibliothèque. Elle était de nouveau face à Neal et au docteur Thredson._

 _"_ _ **Emma ?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.**_ _" fit-elle d'une voix frêle en s'adressant à son médecin. Puis elle se tourna vers Neal. "_ _ **Je veux retrouver ma santé mentale.**_ _"_

 _Neal délaissa les yeux émeraude de sa femme pour se tourner vers le médecin, lui demandant du regard si cela était possible._

 _"_ _ **Que faut-il que je fasse docteur ? Je vous en prie aidez-moi.**_ _" elle avait repris une peu de sang-froid mais l'émotion dans sa voix la trahissait, elle regarda Neal, l'œil brillant. "_ _ **Je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Oui je sais chérie, mais il faut d'abord te rétablir.**_ _"_

 _Lui aussi était ému, Emma voyait enfin la vérité en face et acceptait de se faire soigner._

 _"_ _ **Ça ne va pas être facile, vous devrez procéder étape par étape. La première étant de libérer votre esprit de tout ce qui nourrit votre fiction. Il y a certaines choses dans votre monde auxquelles vous tenez beaucoup qui rend votre délire aussi attractif et qui vous empêche d'en sortir. Il faut vous en débarrasser.**_ _"_

 _Emma écoutait attentivement l'homme en blouse blanche mais elle était incertaine de savoir où il voulait en venir._

 _"_ _ **En les tuant ?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Oui. Je parle de ce à quoi vous tenez le plus dans votre univers, de ce qui vous empêche de revenir dans le nôtre.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Ma famille ?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Oui exactement. Ce sont eux qui vous font replonger quand vous êtes en phase de lucidité.**_ _"_

 _Fallait-elle vraiment qu'elle tue les membres de sa famille ?_

 _"_ _ **Ils ne sont pas vraiment ta famille Emma, ce sont des créations de ton esprit qui t'empêchent de guérir.**_ _"_

 _Neal était intervenu pour appuyer les dires du médecin, mais il était aussi blessé d'entendre Emma qualifier les personnages de son imagination comme étant sa famille alors que seul lui en faisait partie._

 _"_ _ **Vous devez vous convaincre de cela, d'une façon ou d'une autre.**_ _"_

 _Emma acquiesça les yeux dans le vague, elle devait en finir avec toute cette histoire et enfin choisir sa réalité._

" **Emma est ce que ça va ?** "

Quand elle revint à elle, elle vit que sa mère était à sa hauteur. Elle ainsi que David et Henry avaient accouru en entendant le vacarme qu'avait causé Regina en faisant voler Hook dans la pièce. Voyant son enfant assise sur le sol et la tête dans les genoux, elle s'était approchée pour l'aider.

" **Oui... oui tout va bien.** " elle se redressa hâtivement. " **Tout cela doit cesser.** "

La sauveuse était prise d'une soudaine conviction, prêtre à en finir avec sa folie. A présent debout, elle aperçut son jeune fils aux côtés de Regina, elle pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui porta intrigua la belle brune.

" **Tout est de ta faute.** " cracha Emma à l'attention du jeune garçon.

Blessé par les propos de sa mère biologique, Henry détala, les yeux pleins de larmes et la rage au ventre. Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ? Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et se retrouva à courir sur la route, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner le plus possible de la femme qui venait de le briser.

Regina n'en revenait pas, cette blonde devant elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait appris à connaître et quand cette dernière voulut partir, la brune lui barra le passage avec son corps.

" **Laisse-moi passer !** " ordonna le shérif.

Regina ignora l'ordre et ne bougea pas.

" **Comment peux-tu lui faire ça Emma ? Il s'inquiète pour toi !** "

" **Laisse. Moi. Passer.** " répéta la blonde en appuyant chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, encrant son regard émeraude dans celui brun de Regina. Mais celle-ci ne bougea toujours pas.

Soudain, un sourire vainqueur ce dessina sur son visage et une fumée blanche l'enveloppa.

Se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, l'ancienne Evil Queen pensa très fort à son fils et cela suffit à la téléporter hors de la bibliothèque, sur la route principale de la ville, là où Henry s'était arrêté de courir.

La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière de quelques réverbères permettait de voir la route et ce qu'il s'y passait.

Regina était apparue seulement quelques secondes après Emma mais cela avait suffi pour que la sauveuse attaque leur fils. Ce dernier gisait sur le sol, se tenant le bras et se tordant de douleur. Sa mère adoptive vola à son secours espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

" **Henry !? Henry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** "

Mais le garçon ne répondait pas, la douleur étant trop forte. Regina vit sa blessure, une brûlure sur ses côtes et son bras gauche. Elle lui jeta un sort pour soulager son mal et le serra dans ses bras avant de le téléporta en lieu sûr. Puis elle se redressa pour faire face à la blonde.

" **Bon sang Emma mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Henry est blessé à cause de toi !** " elle avait larmes aux yeux, des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage.

C'est ce moment que choisit le couple princier pour montrer le bout de son nez.

Emma et Regina étaient debout, l'une face à l'autre, prête à en découdre. La magie crépitait autour des deux magiciennes, la tension se fit de plus en plus grande et la blonde serra la gorge de son adversaire avec sa magie la faisant décoller du sol.

Regina se débattait, elle était incapable d'utiliser sa magie pour se défaire de l'emprise du shérif.

" **Emma ne fais pas ça !** " hurla Snow horrifiée par la haine de sa fille.

La voix de sa mère la prit par surprise et lui fit lâcher le maire qui s'écroula sur le sol. Snow White venait de lui sauver la vie.

La blonde s'approcha de Mary Margaret l'air menaçant.

" **Emma ce n'est pas toi ça, tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tout va s'arranger.** " sa voix tremblait, elle était en danger et elle le savait.

" **Par contre c'est bien toi, avec ton optimisme inépuisable.** " se moqua la blonde. " **Vous êtes tous des obstacles à ma guérison.** "

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle mit ses doigts autour de la gorge de sa mère et serra. Ses yeux lui imploraient de la lâcher et ses mains autour de son poignet la griffaient. Emma ferma un instant les yeux.

 _"_ _ **Tout va bien ! Détendez-vous !**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Chérie, essaie de te calmer.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Prenez tout votre temps, rien ne presse.**_ _" fit le docteur pour la rassurer._

" **Emma lâche-la !** " ordonna David qui avait peur pour sa femme, Emma était devenue incontrôlable.

Il allait lui sauter dessus pour la pousser à libérer Snow mais il fut retenu par un champ de force invisible. La blonde avait levé le bras dans sa direction pour le retenir, en maintenant toujours la pression sur le cou de sa mère.

" **Emma regarde-moi ! Nous sommes bien réels, nous sommes tes parents, nous t'aimons. Quelque part dans ton cœur tu dois bien savoir que nous existons, je t'en prie relâche ta mère.** "

" **Qu'est-ce qui existe ?** " elle relâcha Snow, la laissant presque inconsciente sur la chaussée, avant de s'avancer lentement vers l'homme qui se disait être son père. " **Quelle version est la bonne ? Suis-je une malade mentale enfermée dans un asile ou suis-je la sauveuse, choisie pour sauver les personnages de contes de fées et leur apporter leur fin heureuse ?** " elle marqua une pause, regarda ailleurs et secoua la tête. " **Comme c'est ridicule !** "

Le blond profita de ce moment d'égarement pour la maîtriser mais ce fut peine perdue, les réflexes aiguisés du shérif et sa magie le firent voler et il atterrit sur une voiture garée à quelques mètres. L'homme se releva difficilement et Emma entreprit de lui infliger le coup de grâce.

David vit une boule de feu lui arrivée droit dessus, il ferma les yeux comme si en le faisant il pouvait éviter sa fin. Et étrangement après quelques secondes il les rouvrit, le projectile enflammé avait disparu.

Emma ne comprit pas et réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprise, mais chaque projectile s'éteignait devant le prince sans le toucher. Elle grogna de rage face à ces échecs.

" **Tu ne tueras personne Emma ! En tous cas pas tant que je serai là, je ne te laisserai pas sombrer dans les ténèbres !** "

Regina s'était relevée et avait protégé David des attaques d'Emma. Ayant repris des forces, elle était prête à affronter la blonde.

Tout ce beau monde, trop accaparé par la fureur d'Emma, ne vit pas les deux personnes qui assistaient à la scène dans l'obscurité. Leur plan était en train de se dérouler à la perfection. Le vieil homme se tenait droit comme un 'i' dans un costume sombre, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains reposant sur le pommeau de sa canne. Dernière lui, la rousse, dans une robe verte, symbole de son personnage, attendait patiemment. Ils s'étaient tous les deux habillés pour l'occasion, cette nuit marquait le début d'une ère nouvelle.

" **Elle est prête.** " fit Zelena, un sourire en coin.

" **Non pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.** "

Le sorcier sortit une boite de la poche intérieure de sa veste, attendant le moment parfait pour agir.

Toujours l'une en face de l'autre, la blonde et la brune se jaugeait, quand tout à coup Emma fut plaquée au sol par un homme voulant à tout prix la faire reprendre pied.

Il s'agissait de Hook, qui s'était relevé dans la bibliothèque vide. Il avait couru à l'extérieur dans le but de trouver les autres. Et il les avait trouvés, sur la route, David au-dessus de Snow et Regina entre Emma et ses deux parents. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Emma était devenue incontrôlable, il fallait l'arrêter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait couru furtivement dans sa direction et lui avait sauté dessus.

Prise au dépourvu, la sauveuse ne pût se défendre et se retrouva allongée sur le dos, maintenue par son compagnon.

Regina se douta que le pirate ne pourrait pas la maîtriser bien longtemps et lui vint en aide, jetant un sort d'immobilisation à son adversaire qui se débattait.

 _Emma paniqua, elle se leva de son lit et alla se réfugier quand un coin de la pièce, le front contre la paroi du mur blanc. Son corps fut pris de violents tremblements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler._

 _"_ _ **Emma tout va bien. Tout ce qui arrive n'existe que dans ton esprit ne l'oublie pas.**_ _"_

 _Les paroles de Neal réussirent à la calmer, les tremblements devinrent de moins en moins violent jusqu'à presque disparaître._

 _"_ _ **Je suis là, tout va bien.**_ _" rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule._

" **Reprends-toi Emma !** "

La blonde était encore allongée sur le sol froid de la route mais Kilian ne la surplombait plus. Elle était incapable de bouger. Elle s'était calmée et commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se sentit coupable et une larme solitaire se perdit sur ça joue.

Regina l'observait, elle voyait dans son regard qu'Emma n'était plus un danger pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle décida donc de lever le sort d'immobilisation.

Rumplestilskin jugea le moment opportun pour enfin mettre son plan à exécution. Il ouvrit la fameuse boite, libérant ainsi les ténèbres qu'elle retenait.

" **C'est l'heure !** " fit Zelena excitée par ce qui allait suivre.

Les ténèbres avançaient dans une direction précise, ondulant dans la pénombre.

Tout se passa très vite, Emma peinait à se mettre debout quand elle vit une masse noire envelopper Regina. Son sang se glaça d'effroi, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

 _"_ _ **Regina ! Non ! Non !**_ _"_

 _Ses hurlements résonnaient dans la chambre l'hôpital. Emma répétait sans cesse le nom de son amie brune en se frappant la tête contre le mur. Comment la sauveuse qu'elle était, avait-elle pu laisser faire ça ?_

 _"_ _ **Tu peux réussir il faut que tu sois forte. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais je suis là et je crois en toi.**_ _"_

 _Les mots de Neal lui importaient peu, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : retourner dans cette rue et sauver Regina de cette noirceur._

 _"_ _ **Aie foi en toi Emma.**_ _"_

 _Cette phrase eu pour effet de la calmer sur le champ, son regard jusqu'à présent dans le vide, remonta en direction de la voix qu'elle entendait et s'accrocha à ceux du père de son fils. Elle lui sourit._

 _"_ _ **C'est vrai.**_ _" elle parlait calmement mais sa voix tremblait. "_ _ **Merci beaucoup.**_ _" sa vision se brouilla et elle ajouta. "_ _ **Au revoir.**_ _"_

 _Le brun, qui souriait, changea d'expression. Il regardait ses yeux chacun leur tour en espèrent y trouver de l'espoir mais c'était trop tard._

Tous assistaient impuissants à la scène. Regina allait se faire happer par les ténèbres.

Emma fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Ce n'était pas à la brune de sombrer. Avec conviction elle s'avança, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Regina à travers la masse noire qui s'agitait.

" **Je suis désolée.** " souffla-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, elle sentit quelque chose dans le creux de sa main et baissa la tête pour voir ce que c'était.

Regina imita le shérif et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce que tenait Emma. La dague du Dark One.

Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de réflexion pour comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire. Emma pointa la dague en direction de la masse obscure et autonome.

A ce geste, Regina comprit directement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle allait absorber les ténèbres pour la sauver.

" **Emma non ! Ne fais pas ça !** " implora-t-elle.

" **C'est mon destin, je suis la sauveuse !** "

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Gold. Tout était comme il l'avait imaginé.

Les gerbes noires s'enroulèrent autour du bras de la blonde, prenant petit à petit possession d'elle.

Emma plongea une dernière fois son regard dans les prunelles de Regina, celle-ci affichait un air désolé et triste, mais en même temps elle était admirative, cette belle blonde c'était sacrifiée pour elle, personne n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, et ce sacrifice renforçait son statut de sauveuse.

Après d'interminables secondes, la blonde disparut laissant derrière elle la dague du Dark One, où on pouvait lire à présent le nom de la jeune femme héroïque. Emma Swan.

« Les ténèbres s'épanouiront quand la lumière s'éteindra ». Cette énigme était dorénavant résolue, la lumière d'Emma Swan venait de s'éteindre pour faire place à sa noirceur.

 _Le docteur Thredson agita une petit lampe torche devant les yeux de la blonde, attendant une réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui était le mari de sa patiente._

 _"_ _ **Je suis désolé elle n'a plus aucunes réactions. Nous l'avons perdu.**_ _"_

·

Fin

 _·_

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour une autre fic qui sera la suite de celle ci :)**

 **Gros bisous, et encore bonne année. Mwah !**

 **Az :)**


End file.
